


Green is a good colour in you

by Gone_with_wind



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_with_wind/pseuds/Gone_with_wind
Summary: 最深的迷恋不是说“想你”、“想要你”，而是骑一个你的颜色的玩具。





	Green is a good colour in you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green is a good colour in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150146) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 
  * A translation of [Green is a good colour in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150146) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



Hal没想要闯进Barry的家的，真的，但是他回到地球上时候就已经临近午夜，整个公寓的灯都已经关了，所以Barry要么就是外出了，要么就是已经睡了。Hal走了好几个月，他真的很想见见Barry，而且Barry也说过这里一直欢迎他，所以这就少了些私闯民宅的意味，他是被邀请的，虽说没有钥匙。  
他就想偷偷从厨房拿点吃的，然后在沙发上凑合一下，等着Barry发现他，他什么坏事也不干。  
但是屋里黑漆漆一片，以Barry的为人，他更可能是“已经睡了”，不太像是外出了。有扇窗户没有关严，用作透气，Hal就用意念具象把它撬开，悄无声息的溜了进去。为了不吵醒机警的急速者，Hal甚至没敢着地，他安静地飞过走廊去往厨房。  
他在半道停下了。  
好像不是所有的灯都关了。他看到浴室的灯光从门缝下面透出来，还有影子晃动。然而更重要的是，有一个低沉、痛苦的声音唤着Hal的名字，模糊不清的哭音祈求着帮助，那是Barry不想让别人听到的声音。Barry从前受伤的时候，即使他应该，他也没试图引起别人的注意，也许他不想被人知道。  
Barry非常痛苦而且独自一人，也许在自己给自己疗伤，还迫切地希望着Hal在他身边。  
Hal可能在最美好的时光里也不过是一个损友，但是他愿意为Barry两肋插刀。而这一次……这一次他能做些什么。  
Hal用不着再保持安静了，他冲上前去，踹开浴室的门，大喊道：“有我呢Barry！”然后僵在了原地。  
虽说Barry是世界上最快的人，但是Hal的出现让他惊呆了，都没来得及逃跑藏匿，本打算从不显露的秘密，就被Hal看了个满眼。  
Barry蹲在浴缸前的地板上，靠着浴缸，手臂搭在上面，支撑着自己的重量。这个姿势让他的春光一览无余，下面那根绿色的假阳具也看得清清楚楚。它是绿灯的那种绿色，吸在地板瓷砖上。地上有几片似是精液的溅落物，有些已经快干了，有些还潮潮的，有些似乎是新鲜的。这一切都在他身前的瓷砖地上。Hal突然冲进来，吓得Barry脚下一滑，撞在身下的假阳具上，发出了一声像是痛呼的呻吟，正是Hal之前听到的那种声音。  
天啊，Hal不能相信，就他，竟然还能纯洁到把呻吟误听成痛呼。  
“B-Barry……你还……你大概还好吧？”  
Barry发出窒息般的声音。  
Hal意识到礼貌的做法是背过身去，而且Barry喜欢有礼貌的人。这样就不会让Barry因为羞耻而上不来气了，虽说Hal挺喜欢眼前美景的，但是他更希望Barry此后还敢和他对视。不过他明白那不太可能了，但他还是想啊。  
他迅速转身，假装自己没脸红的和Barry一样。他不觉得尴尬，不过他闯进来看到的这些让他变硬了，要是被Barry发现了，那就说不准了。他应该更有自制力的啊。  
“但是你喊着我的名字什么的，我怎么知道你在做私密的事情呢？”他想找个借口，或者遮羞布什么的，但是他突然想到，Barry在他进来之前就已经在喊他的名字了，不是吗？就是说他在想他……在骑着一个绿色假阳具的时候。事情突然变得明朗了。  
“你走了好几个月，”Barry终于说道，像是在解释他骑着绿色阳具喊着Hal名字这事，“我以为你听不到的。”  
至少他没否认Hal抓到他做的事情。Barry很聪明，不过Hal看到的太多了，他现在没法否认什么了。  
Barry试图站起来,他的脚在瓷砖地板上滑动发出声响，他也许是想尽快把自己遮挡起来。要是问起来，Hal会说用不着（a waste），但是Barry什么也没问。  
现在是该Hal了，做点更丢人的事情挽回Barry的尊严。  
“嗯，无论如何……要是你不想用那个硅胶货了的话，有个绿灯侠的那话儿能填的你更满，你知道吧。”  
他本想以一种最有尊严的方式说完那句就走出去的，但是他被Barry另一声窒息声打断了，然后他被一道闪电按在走廊的墙上。Barry压着他，脸一路红到胸膛，虽说裸着，但是一副坚定的样子。  
“这是邀请吗？说真的，你要是敢说不，我立马就把你扔出这个公寓，你不能那么玩弄我！”  
Barry真的需要说破吗？  
“还能是什么？”Hal低声道，声音沙哑而有磁性。他的手缠上了Barry汗湿的头发，还没使力拉他呢，两人就吻到了一起。  
他先是让Barry狂乱的吻了一会，然后试着带着他放慢节奏，一手把Barry的脑袋托得更近些 ，另一只手慢慢的抚摸着他的背，让他慢下来。他咬了咬Barry的嘴唇，要求进入，然后在两人的舌头纠缠到一起的时候，吞下对方欢愉的呻吟。  
操，Barry这么火辣。  
实际上，Hal对Barry挺翘的屁股移不开眼已经很久了，但是幻想归幻想，渴望是渴望，他从没想过会有这样的情形。他的手滑下去，狠狠的揉捏着他的臀瓣，然后碰到了那个假阳具外扩的厚边。  
这一下两人都呻吟起来，让Hal硬得发疼。他不得不断开亲吻呼吸一下，以免自己被这个饥渴的急速者生吞活剥了。他对上了一双迷蒙的、充满情欲的眼睛。“Barry，你这是要我的命——”  
他话没说完，就被一道闪电推走了，床撞到背上，把他肺里的空气挤压出去，让他一阵窒息。  
不对，是背撞到床上。  
Hal眨眨眼睛，不知身在何处，而Barry已经趴在他身上要求扒掉他的制服。  
他把制服变没了，但是Barry的屁股太让他分心了，他连自己的衬衫牛仔裤都脱不下来。他只好又握住那根假阳具，紧紧抓着底部，抽出一半来，再顺滑的插回去。  
Barry正忙着把Hal的衬衫褪到肩窝，被突如其来的一下子操的弓起身子，大声的喊着Hal的名字。  
“真好听，”Hal低声说，他入迷的欣赏着眼前景色，“我想听一晚。”  
Barry瞥了他一眼，“来啊。”  
“乐意至极。”  
Hal重复了一遍，把光滑的硅胶制品抓紧了以免在操Barry屁股时候脱手。急速者的背弯出一个诱人的弧度，脸贴在Hal的胸膛上，一次次被玩具贯穿时候，呼出湿润的气息喷洒在Hal乳头上，在绿灯侠身上扭动着。  
让Barry失控至此非常令人兴奋。而Barry开始在那个乳头上磨牙更是“火上浇油”，他都差点失控了。Barry对着他的尖尖又吸又舔，每次被操都呻吟着，很快就让Hal乱了节奏，被他的嘴唇扰乱了。尽管Barry缺乏经验，但是他天赋异禀，他紧贴着Hal摩擦着，似乎每一寸肌肤接触都能带来无尽的快感。  
Hal也就只能坚持到这个地步了。  
最后他不再用玩具操Barry了，他狠狠把玩具操进最深，然后双手捧住Barry的脸颊，两人又吻在一起。Barry含着他的嘴唇颤抖着，饥渴的吸吮着Hal的舌头，然后又一次试图扒掉Hal的衣服，他带着Hal翻滚了一圈，好把衣服脱掉。Hal不压着衣服的时候，很快就踹掉了牛仔裤和内裤。Barry的腿一秒不差的盘上了他的臀部，借着汗水和Barry不知道多久以前抹的润滑，两人的勃起挨在一起摩擦着。  
“让我操你。”Hal含着Barry的嘴唇要求道，甚至都没问问，他们连Barry屁股里的假阳具和脱衣服这种事都略过了。  
“来（please）。”Barry回答道，口气渴求到Hal不敢相信的地步。  
为了实现这一想法，Hal拉开身子，他拔出了Barry屁股里的玩具，天啊，那东西比他想象的还大，然后他抬高Barry的臀部，让他的背靠着床。Barry的瞳孔扩大了，脸上挂着红晕和污渍，但是却是他见过最美的事物，他情不自禁靠过去捕获了那对嘴唇，又吻了他一次，然后直起身狠狠撞进Barry身体里。  
Barry湿热紧致，不可思议，Hal无法抑制的想到，他现身前，Barry给自己用了多少润滑啊。还有他已经高潮过多少次了，看看地板上那些证据吧。  
可能次数还更多，Hal第二次狠狠贯穿他的时候，Barry尖叫一声，到达了顶峰，射在他们肚子和胸膛上。  
Hal直起身看看他射了多少——量很少，Barry肯定已经把自己榨干了，然而这让他更加性致高涨。  
“操，你就那么想要我的阴茎吗…”Hal俯身吻着Barry，轻轻啃着他，吞下他舒服的哼哼。“你从多会开始幻想着我，用那个假阴茎操你自己的？多久做一次？”  
“很久——经常，Hal求你，求你用力——”  
Hal无法拒绝任意一个请求，尤其还是Barry恳求的、这世上他最想做的事。  
他撞击着Barry的屁股，肉体拍打声震耳欲聋，而Barry还在要求更多、更用力、更深。他想不起任何事，脑子里只有这火辣的声音，他埋头苦干和他们的声音，还有他们紧紧相连的屁股。他也想不起来任何人，脑子里只有Barry，Barry，Barry——  
“灌满我。”  
他耳畔火热的低语让他失守了，Hal喊着Barry的名字，深深顶入Barry的里面，然后高潮了。他感受到Barry的肌肉一阵收缩，他们中间又有一股新的热潮，但是他太累了，无法确定Barry是不是又高潮了一次。  
不过没关系了，Barry又带着他滚了半圈，他现在又在上面了，坐在Hal已经疲软的阴茎上，Barry身上更红了，皮肤上附着一层薄汗泛着光，他什么都没说，但是兴致勃勃充满爱意。  
Hal只能筋疲力尽的看着Barry打飞机，又一次攀上了顶峰——那是第六次了吗？还是更多？急速者简直令人害怕——有一些还溅到Hal的肚子上。最后Barry终于倒在了他身上，然后迅速挪动到一边，头靠在Hal的肩膀上。  
两人都粗重的喘息着，谁都没有力气说话。Hal知道越早说话越好，Barry总是被迫才会开口。  
虽说事态已经非常明显了。  
所以尚未开口的时候，Hal听到Barry的呼吸声，吃了一惊，低头就看到了Barry满足而疲惫的睡颜，潮湿的眼睫合拢了，脸颊红扑扑的。  
……他不知道Barry已经睡着多久了。或者已经多久没睡过好觉了。  
他挪动了一下肩膀，好能用嘴唇碰到他的额头，然后在那汗湿的皮肤上印下一个长长的吻。  
“我们早上醒来再谈谈，”他柔声许诺，“我在此之前都不会离开。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是考完德福翻个小肉饼安慰一下自己。  
> 结果发现翻肉真的是饭普通文的0.3倍速……累die  
> 本来前面打算努力翻的流畅些，把语句结构什么的按照中文习惯改过来，结果翻到重点剧情时候，发现能把两个人体位描写清楚就不错了……真的好激烈哦，给跪了。（有bug请指出~  
> 感谢原文太太，授权在原文下面。


End file.
